


Empress of Monsters

by Pure_Luck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Don't worry I will add warnings to the beginning of chapters, F/M, I don't want to tag a lot of things because it would give too much away, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Luck/pseuds/Pure_Luck
Summary: This work was inspired by the song, Queen of Mean from Descendants 3. I was listening to it yesterday and this idea for a story popped into my mind from the song.There is only so much a person can take before they finally snapped. When it does happen, there might be no chance in saving them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I didn't want to reveal too much until later. The next chapters will lead up to this point in the prologue. Take this prologue as a sneak peek as to what is about to happen later on. I will post the actual first chapter later on tomorrow or the next day.

**Prologue**

_Wallachia...you must protect the stone no matter what happens._

The words rang through his ears as he stared at the door as it was protected by locks, chains, and magic.

_Don’t be ensnared by the stone. It will lure you to the darkness and it you will turn you into something...more dangerous. It will force you to act out on your desires and you will end up hurting the people you love the most._

It was too late for that. He had been ensnared by the stone a long time ago, but he was able to hold it back until now. Now there was nothing or no one that could stop him. There was no one that could save him from this path of destruction. Why would they?

_I love you._

No one loved him. They all abandoned and betrayed him. Even his own little brother had forsaken him, just like everyone else. No one would care if he died on the spot. He was nothing, but a piece of trash that could be thrown away whenever they felt like it. Even though all he ever did was show them kindness, but did he ever get that back in return? No. Even his own father’s love was a lie so why wasn’t he surprised that he wasn’t loved by others? He was so naive and so stupid back then, but that all has change now.

He is no longer the man he used to be. He no longer craves love, friendship, nor family. Thanks to them, all he wants is vengeance, death, and suffering. He wants them to all feel the same pain that he went through. He wants to watch them suffer as he takes everything they love away from them like they did to him.

_Please, don’t ever end up like me._

“I am sorry, father. It is too late. I already ended up like you...and now the world is going to burn.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am a week late with this chapter, but my computer crashed and I had to type all of this on my phone whenever I had the chance. So I am sorry if there are any errors or if it seemed rushed. I hope you enjoy it though.
> 
> Also, I won't be using human names until later on and there are reasons for that so please bear with me as I just used country names throughout the story until we reach that point.
> 
> Just in case there is any confusion:  
Red Text= Voices inside Romania's head  
Italics= Romania's own voice/thoughts  
^^^You will be seeing a lot of this.

**Ch.1**

“Roro!” A voice called. “Wake up!”

Romania let out a groan as he snuggled the blanket close to himself while he buried his face into his pillow. He hated when Moldova wake him one this way, but at the same time he really didn’t mind it. This was one of the rare occasions that his little brother came to visit him when he sneaked away from Russia. Besides, he missed his little brother’s antics and missed him other all. He just wished that he could see him more often.

“I am coming, Mol.” He sighed as he sat up in his bed and looked at the time. “It’s eight in the morning...I overslept.”

“I know, you normally get up earlier than this big brother.” Moldova said as he smiled brightly. “You must have been really tired or you were having a very good dream.”

Dreams. He hadn’t had good dreams since he was a kid. He normally just have nightmares or he would have a dreamless sleep. He doesn’t even know what it is like to have good dreams anymore.

I could give you sweet dreams.

Romania ignored the voice in his head as he did so many times before. Instead he focused on his little brother before him and gave him a lopsided smile. “Are you hungry, Mol?” He asked.

“I can’t.” Moldova looked down at the ground. “I have to leave here soon before Russia notices that I am gone.”

He frown instantly as he tried to contain his anger. He never understood why Moldova let Russia push him around or that he insisted that he call Russia big brother. Russia wasn’t his brother nor did the larger nation have the right to such a title, especially what happened in the Soviet Union. It pissed Romania off to know end, but he always kept calm because he would never want to upset Moldova.

I can always help you get rid of him. He deserves to suffer and vengeance would be yours for the taking.

Romania closed his eyes. That was a very tempting offer, but he knew better than to take it. If he did, than he could ruin the little bit of happiness that he had. He still had Bulgaria, Prussia, Norway, England, and Moldova. They were his family and were the only nations that didn’t treat him so poorly. With them by his side, he had no reason to seek what the voice offered.

“Roro, you are spacing out again.” Before Romania could even respond, his little brother ran over to his bed and jumped into his lap. “Are you daydreaming about Bulgaria again?”

He felt his cheeks heating up at the mention of his boyfriend, but Moldova didn’t know about them dating. His little brother did know about his crush on the man, however, his relationship with Bulgaria was a secret one. No one knew that they were together, much to Romania’s dismay, but he wanted to respect his boyfriend’s wishes since he loved him so much. So he never told anyone about it. “No, I wasn’t thinking about Bul.” He said.

“Lier,” Moldova teased before shaking his head. “When are you going to tell Bulgaria about your crush on him?”

“Listen, I know I have a short time with you...so let’s talk about something else other than Bul.” Romania needed to steer this conversation away from his love life, because he knew he had a hard time not keeping this from Moldova. “Tell me, have you made any new friends lately?”

“Well...England brought Sealand with him once while visiting Russia while was there. We played together and we had fun.” He said. “Though, I don’t know if we are friends, but I hope we can be.”

“Sealand seems like a very sweet boy.” Though he wasn’t too sure about the friends he hangs with. Wy seemed like a very nice girl and her brother, Hutt River, seemed like a charming young man. Seborga appeared to be alright as well so he really didn’t mind his little brother hanging out with him. It was the other micronations he wasn’t too sure about. When he first met Molossia and Ladonia, they made quite an impression on him. Ladonia appears to be to be very aggressive and hot headed most of the time, but it was cool that he lived inside of a computer. Molossia also appeared to be hostile as well and kind of reminded him of South Italy. He knew that the micronation had a soft side, but he doesn’t let it show when other people are around. Romania just didn’t want Moldova to pick up the bad language or any bad manners from these two. Lastly, Kugelmugel...he was an interesting character. He wasn’t too sure about the boy, but if Moldova was happy with being friends with any of them, than that was all that matters. After all, his little brother did need more friends that were close to his own age. “Do you plan on playing with him again?”

Sadness shone in Moldova’s warm brown eyes as he looked down at his hands. “I don’t know...it depends if England brings him over again.” He whispered.

Romania’s eyes soften as he saw how sad his little brother looked. He wrapped his arms around him before kissing the top of his head. He couldn’t stand seeing his brother so sad. It broke his heart. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his little brother which is why he gave the suggestion. “I have magic meetings with Norway and England on Wednesdays’ nights. So whenever you are available those nights, I can asked England to bring Sealand along so you two can play together.” He said.

That seemed to cheer Moldova up, because Romania didn’t have anytime to react before his little brother turned around and tackled him into a hug. “Thank you so much, Roro!”

He laughed as he hugged his little brother tightly to his chest as he ran his fingers gently through his shaggy brown hair. “No need to thank me, Mol.” He leaned up and kissed the top of his forehead. “I would do anything for you.”

It looked like his little brother was going to say something else, but there was another voice that came through the door that interrupted them. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were here, Moldova.” the voice said.

Romania peered around Moldova and smiled brightly as he saw who it was standing there. “Bul, I didn’t know you were coming over.” He said.

“I had some time after work so I thought I come over.” Bulgaria smiled as Romania watched him come over and sit on the bed before he reached over and playfully ruffled Moldova’s hair. “I am glad that I did decide to come over or I would have missed this brat.”

“I am not a brat.” Moldova stuck his tongue out at Bulgaria and Romania couldn’t help, but to chuckle at his brother. “Just because I look ten years old, it means that I am a brat.”

“Yeah...whatever you say brat.” Bulgaria teased.

The two of them were always like this with each other as if they were siblings. He once caught Moldova and Bulgaria in a food fight once. He never knew what those two were fighting about that day, but it brought a smile to Romania’s face when he saw the two laughing and smiling. However, their smiles disappeared when they realized they had to clean up the mess they made, but he ended up helping them out. It was one of the many memories that he will always keep close to his heart and…

“Earth to Ro, are you there?” Bulgaria had interrupted his train of thought by waving his hand in front of his face. There was a look of amusement in his green eyes as he wore a smirk on his face. “Daydreaming again, huh?”

“Shut up,” Romania could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Only his boyfriend could ever make him blush like this. Normally, it was him who made Bulgaria blush all the time, but through the years of them secretly being together, the Bulgarian had got good in their little game. Now, he has to get creative in order to make him blush, but he doesn’t mind. It is all part of the fun for him. “So you know, I was just thinking how adorable you two are together.”

“But I am always adorable, Roro,” his little brother said as he pouted.

Romania laughed. “That you are, Mol. That you are.” He said as he reached over and poked his cheek playfully.

Bulgaria looked like he was about to say something, but his cell phone started to go off. He pulled out his phone and stood up. “Excuse me for a moment,” he said as Romania watched him step outside his room.

“Must be his boss calling him, but I hope not.” Moldova said. “I was hoping that he would stay here and ‘spend time’ with you and maybe you two could finally be more than just friends.”

“Cheeky little shit,” He laughed as he reached up and started to tickle his little brother’s sides. He held him still when Moldova tried to escape his grasp by wiggling free, but Romania wasn’t going to let him escape. “Oh no, you won’t get away with saying something like that, frate mai mic. Stay still and accept your punishment.”

“No! Stop it, Roro!” Moldova shouted out as he grew breathless from laughing so much.

“Nope, not until you learn your lesson,” Romania chuckled as he continued to tickle his little brother until he noticed his eyes were filled with tears. He finally gave his brother a little bit of mercy as he let him go and watched him jumped out of the bed before running to the other side of the room.

“You don’t play fair, frate mai mare.” Moldova glared at him as he puffed up his cute little cheeks into a pout again.

Romania laughed. “All is fair in love and war, micuțul meu ursuleț.” He teased before Bulgaria walked through the door. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it was just Russia wondering if I had seen Moldova.” Bulgaria said as Romania tensed up. “I told him I was on my way to your house and I would see if he was here.”

Moldova let out a sigh before looking down at the ground sadly. “Looks like I better head home.” He whispered.

_Fucking Russia, that fucking bastard has to ruin everything. If I had it my way…_

He shook his head before he could finish that thought. He let out a sigh before he got out of bed before walking over to Moldova. He got on his knees and reached up as he gently brushed his hair out his little brother’s face. “Hey, don’t be sad.” He whispered gently. “We will see each other again soon. I am just so happy that I got to see you today.”

“But...I wish that I could see you more often, Roro.”

“I know, but it won’t be like this forever. I promised,” Romania leaned forward and kissed the top of Moldova’s head before pulling him into a hug. “Than we can see each other whenever we want to, but until then we enjoy the little time we have together and treasure it until than.”

“Okay, Roro, I understand.” Moldova whispered as he hugged him back before kissing his cheek. He pulled away and gave Romania a big toothy grin before he headed towards the door and waved goodbye to Bulgaria and him. “I will see you soon and I love you!”

“I love you, too,” Romania whispered as he watched his brother leave. He had to bite his lip in order to stop himself from calling out to him. He felt almost like crying and he would have if he hadn’t felt Bulgaria wrapped his arms around him from behind.

“Sh, it is okay, Ro.” He felt his boyfriend’s breath dance against his ear gently.

Romania leaned back against his chest as he accepted his comfort. He closed his red eyes as he inhaled his scent. He could smell cigarette smoke, alcohol, and mint which was normal for the Bulgarian to smell like. “Thanks Bul, I don’t know what I would do without you.” He whispered.

“You don’t have to thank me, Ro.” Bulgaria mumbled as Romania felt his fingertips brush against his cheek as he tuck a strand of his strawberry blonde hair behind his ear. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.”

“I know, but I wish…” Romania was cut off when Bulgaria turned him around until they were both looking at each other.

“I know you wish for our relationship not to be a secret, but I don’t want anything happen to you if the other nations find out. Remember what happened to Lithuania? Remember how a certain nation broke him up with the person that he loved? I don’t want that happening to us.” He whispered as he leaned his forehead against Romania’s. “I love you more than anything on this forsaken planet. I just...don’t want to lose you.”

Romania’s eyes soften as he reached up and stroked his cheek gently with his thumb. “I truly understand, Bul.” He really did. He understood his boyfriend’s fears for he had those fears himself sometimes. He had always been afraid that one of the nations would come along and tear them apart like they did to him and his brother.

Moldova wasn’t the only one torn away from you…

He ignored the voice again as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. “I understand for now, but one of these days, Bul, I don’t want us to hide.” He opened his eyes again as he gave his loved one a sad smile. “I would like to be able to kiss you, hold your hand, and cuddle with you out in public. I want the other nations to know that you are mine as much as I am yours. I want to be able to say I love you whenever I want. I want my little brother to know about our relationship, I already feel terrible for keeping this for him for so long. I just want us to be happy.”

“I know, Моят ангел.” He felt the Bulgarian kiss his cheek gently before he continued speaking. “Just like you told Moldova, ‘it won’t be like this forever’ and it won’t. Can you hang on for a little longer for me?”

“Alright, just for a little longer.” He whispered before he leaned up and kissed him gently.

Romania couldn’t deny him and he didn’t want to push his yogurt man into something that he wasn’t ready for. He could wait for however long it takes for the man he loved. He could be content with the little moments they have now. “Te iubesc, Bul.” He whispered against his lips.

“обичам те, Ro,” Bulgaria whispered before he deepen the kiss and picked up Romania into his arms as he carried him towards the bed.

Romania was lost in the moment as he didn’t hear the little voice shout in his head one little word.

LIER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the cute fluff while it lasts, because I can promise you as this story continues on there will hardly be any of it. ^^
> 
> Translations(These will probably be incorrect since I am using a translator):  
Romanian:  
*frate mai mic-little brother  
*frate mai mare-big brother  
*micuțul meu ursuleț-my little teddy bear  
*Te iubesc-i love you
> 
> Bulgarian:  
*Моят ангел-my angel  
*обичам те-i love you
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ^^


End file.
